


If You Wanted to Sit on the Throne

by Lavender_And_Basil



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-TLJ, Shameless Smut, lets put it that way, minor blood, no one is nice in this, okay maybe not shameless, tell my family I'm sorry, they hate eachother more than usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_And_Basil/pseuds/Lavender_And_Basil
Summary: They still hate eachother.





	If You Wanted to Sit on the Throne

The Supreme Leaders throne room was silent as the grave as the door hissed shut behind Hux. Where the shriveled, decrepit bastard, Snoke, had ruled sat Kylo Ren- a sight that disgusted Hux. His former co-commander looked like a boy playing make believe. If Ren had been unstable before the death of Snoke, then the loss of his master shattered whatever was left. In its place was left a jagged shell of raw power- power that needed to be tamed. 

“Supreme Leader,” the general sneered, stopping at the bottom step of the raised dias. He had never bent to Ren, and had no intentions of starting.

Ren remained quiet, an unusual occurrence. Coupled with the hard stare fixated on Hux, the redhead felt a seed of unwelcome unsettlement. Something akin to fear squirmed in the back of his mind.

When Supreme Leader Ren did speak, it was no louder than a petulant sounding whisper.

“Do you want to lead, Hux?” The question caught him off guard, “Do you want to be Emperor Armitage Hux? To command and crush those in your path?”

Hux felt cornered, and as Ren stood from his seat, panic and hatred rose in the back of his throat- bitter and vile. Since the Resistance slipped away he had been nothing but loyal. Ren had no possible way of knowing, unless- 

Hux felt his muscles tense and freeze before he could even draw his pistol from its place on his hip. Something besides fear clawed through his mind, ripping and tearing through his innermost thoughts. 

Ren's descent down the steps continued until he stood in front of the other man.

“How cute Armitage. If you wanted to sit on the throne, you could have asked,” Ren purred. Between them, unseen electricity crackled.

Ren continued off the bottom step and behind Hux, putting him dangerously out of Hux’s eyesight. 

“Go ahead, you want it, take it.”

A rough push to Hux’s shoulders sent him sprawling to the floor, unable to catch himself in time. Weak and shaking, Hux tasted the metallic tang of blood in his mouth as he pushed himself onto all fours. He flipped onto his back with a look of cold fury. He propped up his elbows to lean against the step while Ren stood at his feet, indifferent save for a hard gleam in his eyes.

“What? Suddenly the idea of real power doesn't appeal to you?”

“Fuck you Ren,” Hux spat at his feet, saliva and blood mixing to splatter against the black of Ren’s boots.

Ren growled and, with hand outstretched, picked Hux from the floor. In an instant Hux found himself slammed him into the hard rock of the throne. He remained pressed there, held aloft by his neck and making strangled, gurgling noises. 

“There. Are you comfortable? Is it as you thought it would be?” Ren ascended again, drawing level with Hux’s reddening face as he was held just over the seat, “I take what I want Hux, it's time for you to learn that lesson.”.

Hux grit his squirmed under the Supreme Leader’s harsh gaze, realizing for the first time since he had entered that he was hard. 

“You want it to, don't you General? You can't hide from me,” Ren dropped him unceremoniously onto the stone seat.

Hux was only left a moment of reprieve before Ren slid on top of him to straddle his thighs. The force user was uncharacteristically gentle as he turned Hux’s chin towards him with the tips of his fingers. The intensity did not leave his eyes and the heady scent of ozone and metal filled Hux’s nose. 

For a moment, an uncertain, boyish look crossed Ren’s face. He spoke softly, more reminiscent of who he had been before the death of former Leader Snoke.

“You do want it, right?”

Hux growled, low and deep in his chest and in a quick, too easy move flipped Ren to be trapped against the unyielding throne.

“Kylo, you damned, ignorant, insufferable child!” Hux grit out. 

He grabbed Ren by the back of his neck and hauled him forward in a kiss made of bared teeth and tasting like blood.

As if the switch had been flipped again, Ren returned to the raw, primal despritation he had displayed. Just as quickly as Hux had flipped him, Ren picked Hux up the meat of his ass and slammed him against the back of the throne. Instead of setting Hux back down on the seat, Ren kept him held in the air. Armitage wrapped his arms and legs around the tower of a man engulfing him and rocked his hips.

The stone obviously dug into Kylo’s knees and the angle was awful, but Hux was known for making the best of a bad situation. He huffed impatiently, and bucked his hips again, trying to press his clothed cock against Ren.

“I always knew you were a greedy slut,” Ren purred against Hux’s lips. He tore at Hux’s uniform with the force. Ren made it a point to rip the clasps from the fabric. They scattered and landed with soft pings that were masked by a whine clawing its way from Hux’s throat.

“Again,” commanded Ren, “I want to hear you scream for me.”

“Earn it.”

When Kylo had time to simultaneously remove Hux’s trousers and procure lube was a mystery. It seemed a blink of an eye before Ren had a slick finger circling the rim of his hole. The cold air of the throne room caused Hux’s skin to erupt in gooseflesh and he shivered- both from the chill and excitement.

“Get on with it then.”

Without any other pretense Ren shoved the digit in. It burned, setting fire to his bloodstream and causing his toes to curl. The redhead gaped and dropped his head to Ren's shoulder. Pitiful, high pitched mewls bubbled from Hux’s mouth with every deft push and obscene noise. He barely had time to acclimate to the first finger when a second pushed into his tight ring of muscle.

Much like the first it burned as his body became accustomed to the intrusion, however Ren slowed his pace, very obviously searching for something. 

Armitage knew immediately when Ren found his prostate. His entire body lit up, each nerve ending sparking in pleasure as his back bowed and positively screaming. From there, Ren picked his pace back up, thrusting and scissoring his fingers to thoroughly open Hux up. Every few pushes he would brush or press against the bundle of nerves, causing Hux to cry out again. 

“If only your men could see you, general. What would they think of their whore of a commander?” Ren growled into his ear. 

Hux, in all his effort could only make stuttering twitches of his hips, finding himself once again pinned by the force-users power. Instead of breeding panic, it sent his blood racing impossibly faster. Pearly beads of precum quickly formed on the head of his cock only to be smeared across the coarse fabric of Ren's tunic. At some point, Hux had begun chanting a quiet mantra of Ren's name between sharp gasps.

“Ren, Kylo- just fuck me with your dick already.”

Kylo nodded. Despite not seeing much through the layers of clothing Rem wore, the urgent bobs of his head told Hux how affect Ren had truly been. In one swift motion, he removed his fingers from Hux’s ass with a loud, wet sound. In another movement, the pair were once again turned, Ren with his back to the stone and Hux in his lap. The ginger, however, not facing Ren. He could only wait, perched over Ren's thighs and gripping the arm rests.

No words were spoken between the pair as Ren began to pull Hux slowly down onto his slicked cock. Half way, Armitage realized there may have been a mistake in only preparing with two fingers. 

“Kylo-”

As if a spell had been broken, Ren slammed Hux downwards and sank into him with brute animalistic force. 

It was quick and fierce, like much of what Ren did. Hux’s blunt nails scraped against stone as he tried to find something to grip onto. The initial searing pain cleansed Armitage and he gave into the feeling. Behind him, Ren muttered darkly into the meat of his shoulders, pausing only to suck dark marks into the pale skin.

“I should keep you here Armitage. My perfect cock warmer. My little whore, made only for me.”

The sharp slap of skin echoed throughout the chamber, punctuated by sharp gasps and drawn out moans. Hux felt each drag against his walls and each sharp thrust as if they were flames igniting across his body. With the speed of an oncoming star destroyer, Hux hurtled towards his orgasm untouched and much too soon. 

As the tidal wave a pleasure seemed to be cresting, he felt something invisible and tight constrict around his cock. A strangled wail erupted from his lips at being denied his release, even as he writhed on top of Ren.

“Please- please I need-”

“You don't get to until I do General.”

Armitage shuddered and clenched around Ren with each downward push. He moved with despritation, urgently trying to achieve that which was denied to him. 

“Supreme Leader please-” he hardly got through before Ren slammed him down once more and shuddered his release.

Like crackling lightning, Hux’s orgasm split through him to, tearing him apart and whiting out the world around him.

Hux found himself opening his eyes as Ren slipped free of his ass. He winced at the tenderness and the slick feeling of cum dripping down his thighs. That annoyance was nothing compared to the indignity Hux felt as he was unceremoniously deposited on the floor. Whatever after glow he might have felt became nonexistent as Ren stood and tucked himself back into his trousers.

“When you've collected yourself, General, return to your post,” Ren stated as he strode down the dias steps, towards the automatic door. “I’m sure there are many things you need to attend to.”

With that, he breezed from the chamber, seemingly unaffected by the ordeal. Armitage Hux was, once more, left shaking with rage on the throne rooms floor and plotting the murder of Supreme Leader Ren.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.
> 
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own


End file.
